DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 ---- Snaketooth sunk his claws into the soil, and stared at the she-cat bitterly. If she loves me so much, why does she act like I'm just another DarkClan cat who wants her dead?? ''Rolling his eyes, his gaze softened, and he came face to face with her. ''I have to tell her.. I can't make the same mistake I made many years ago as a trainee.. Not again. '' 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 03:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Strike licked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:21, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Bloompaw tripped and fell into Strike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:22, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" The tall leader repeated. 04:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Amber..." He meowed gently, pausing moments later. "I... love you," He blurted out, his throat burning. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber simply blinked at the tom with a rather blank look. "...did someone, like...hurt your head...?" 05:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul shook his head slowly. "...No. I realized that I shouldn't hide my feelings anymore... The same thing I did many years ago cost me my one and only love... I still miss her. I've regretted that day all my life. I still do. But with you, it's... different." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes with a quick swish of her long, battle-scarred tail. "It sounds to me like you just miss this cat." 05:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul looked away in disappointment. "I do - I mean... I did," He stammered, his stomach twisting. "Nevermind... Forget it. I should of never said anything." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) The diluted molly looked away. 05:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul flattened his ears and rose to his paws. "Sorry," He meowed shallowly. With that, he began padding out of camp. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) When the tom left, the leader found herself gazing at her paws. Had she been too hard on him, and had she forgotten about her warm feelings for Snaketooth so many moons ago? 05:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul contiuned to stroll out of camp, his gaze lowered on the ground. ''I knew she would do that. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should keep my feelings to myself. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:29, December 30, 2015 (UTC) What am I thinking...? I'm the merciless Amber, I'm meant to be nothing but a killer... She then paused. No...I was meant to be ''killed, not be a killer. 05:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (this is so emotional omg) Soul sat down, his tail wrapped around his unsheathed claws. ''Maybe the Dark Forest just should've kept my dead. It would've been better for everyone. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Whatever, stop crying, Amber The diluted molly told herself angrily, rising to her paws and disappearing back into her den. 05:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul padded back to camp, gazing into Amber's den sadly. It doesn't matter anyway. ''He scowled to himself, stomping into his den. ''Love never was my thing anyway. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:41, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber was quick to fall asleep. 05:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Dash came back from a hunting trip. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:27, December 30, 2015 (UTC) After Amber awoke, she held a ceremony and made Nocturne and Tabitha trainees, as they had successfully taken their collars. She gave Nocturne to Ivy, and Tabitha to Soul.----Stella scooted over to Dash with a small smirk. "Take good care of my son, alright?" 06:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (wait what it sounds like dash is mentoring nocturne when it says ivy up there??? is that just me or - on another note, yayyy stelladash finally :D) Dash pricked his ears at Stella as she moved over to him. "Hmm? Oh, okay, sure." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (wow, that was one big fail...um, um, let's just say that's her attempt of flirting. -dies-) Stella let out a soft purr. "I mean, Ivy may mentor him, but the poor soul never had a father...He could always use a fatherly figure." 06:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (oh okay) "...True," Dash pointed out, seeing as his father - Eclipse - had died before the tom and his littermate had been born. He'd never been close with his own father, but... "...I could try..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:40, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (nice fail). Ivy studied Nocturne, waiting for the trainee to come over. She wasn't pleased, young cats annoyed her, but as she was the deputy she might as well mentor someone. Lost souls in reverie 15:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Strike padded around. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:29, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Bloompaw tripped and fell into Strike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Watch it!" Strike hissed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:32, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Bloompaw's eyes widened in terror. "Who are you!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:32, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Why should I tell you?" Strike asked. 23:33, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Bloompaw realized, with dread filling her belly. ''I'm not in ScorchClan! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "And what are you doing in DarkClan?"There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I... I.... " Bloompaw tried looking for words to explan herself but couldn't find any. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Strike tapped his paw on the ground. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know I left ScorchClan! I'm so, so sorry!" Bloompaw began to flip out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I don't mind." Strike mewed. 23:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "You don't?" Bloompaw asked, surprised. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Nah, as long you don't take prey I am cool." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! un... good... I'm Bloompaw," Bloompaw mewed, flicking her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "My name is Strike!" Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Strike? that's cool name!" Bloompaw squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "So is Bloompaw!" Strike mewed. 23:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks! So... are you an apprentice?" Bloompaw asked, cocking her head to a side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "What is that?" Strike asked. 23:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "You know, they train to become warriors and are given mentors," Bloompaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I am training...." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "That must mean you are, do you have a mentor?" Bloompaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I suppose so." Strike mewed. (Apprentices are called something else in DarkClan, right?) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (trainees) Bloompaw cocked her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Okay) "Apprentices are called trainees here." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! cool! do you have any siblings?" Bloompaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y'i''''n'g'' it'' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 00:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah. Do you?" Strike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "No, I don't have any," Bloompaw mewed. "Oh..." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ivy stormed towards the border, mad for no particular reason. Lost souls in reverie 00:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "So.... do you maybe wanna hang out?" Bloompaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 02:47, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Sure1 As long as my sister does not see me!" Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:53, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "Okay! do you want to hunt?" Bloompaw asked, excitedly running in a circle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 00:54, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah!" Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:57, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Slick nosed around, where was her brother? --- Bloompaw looked around for prey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 00:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Strike pounced on a leaf. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:59, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Slick saw her brother. "Strike! now what are you up to? playing with a leaf? what are you a kit!?" --- Bloompaw hid behind a bush at the sudden voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I''m'' n'o''''t' s'a''''y'i'n''''g' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''s]] 01:05, January 5, 2016 (UTC) The quest had been exhausting, and now Talon was returning home. The only one of the DarkClan cats to survive - the other two had died (or presumably - assuming that Sierra's dead here) on the journey - she made her way to camp, ready to bring Amber the news that the quest had been a fail, and that they would not be moving. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 00:23, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Ivy returned to camp in time to see Talon. She walked quickly, cutting Talon off. " I see you're back," she said coolly, eyes unemotional. Lost souls in reverie 01:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Talon nodded curtly at te DarkClan deputy. "Yeah," she mewed. "Yeah, I'm back. Do you have an issue with that?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:45, January 8, 2016 (UTC) "Don't disrespect me!" Ivy hissed, refraining from clawing her Spike's face. " Go on, go to Amber. Tell her about this quest." Lost souls in reverie 01:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Because they were right next to the twoleg place, DarkClan was in great trouble. The sirens were loud, echoing through camp, and the tornado was near. "Get to the loners and rogue territory, now!" Amber ordered in a snappish tone, pushing a few trainees out of the exit. Stella, caring only for her own survival, burst from the nursery, leaving her son and daughter behind. Grumbling in annoyance, Amber turned and thundered into the nursery, grabbing Nocturne roughly by the scruff, and heaving his sister onto her back. 18:06, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Akamaru stopped beside Amber, "Do you want me to take one of them?" She asked trying not to let her fear show. --Bluestar340 Ivy stuck her head into the trainee's den. " Get your miserable hides out of there!" she barked, and then cursed the Twoleg sirens as she ran out. Lost souls in reverie 18:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Tabitha squealed quietly, grasping onto Amber's back. Soul raced after Amber, great regret and pain filling his eyes. No.. now is not the time to be hating myself for how I truly feel. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Several clumps of debris spun into camp and smashed into dens and cats. Ivy dodged a clump and spat as some of the dirt entered her mouth. Lost souls in reverie 18:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Take Tabitha off of my back," Amber ordered quickly, Nocturne struggling in his leader's jaws. 18:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Tabitha let out another squeal, being flung off by Soul and grabbed by him. "Whiny little brat," He snorted, rolling his eyes and calling Stella. "Stella, pick up your own kits and drag them. It's not our job to watch them and make sure they don't drown." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:50, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Dash hissed as he fled: Talon was near him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " If they drown, it's because they're too weak," Ivy spat, eyeing Tabitha with contempt. A tree fell and nearly pinned her tail, but she managed to dodge it. " When we get out of this, I'm giving Stella a piece of my mind." Lost souls in reverie 22:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (Mink, please read through the roleplay, the storm is happening and DarkClan is very clearly evacuating right now.) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:06, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Angus followed pursuit. The black tom had been sleeping befor ehe was rudely awoken. Stupid storms. He growled.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 20:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) It started storming. "Bye, Strike! I must get to my Clan!" Bloompaw yelled and hared off. 20:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Cliff raced alongside Ivy, casting her a side glance. "If you get sick of carrying that lump of fur, let me know, and i can take it for a bit."---- Amber suddenly stumbled. 21:09, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Soul gazed at Ivy somberly, his ears flattening. She sounds alot like me. Amber chose well... though I do miss leading my own Clan... it only makes me feel weak. Suddenly he paused, racing over to Amber and grabbing her scruff and shoving her away from the large pile of dust and water about to collapse over her. "Run!" He yowled, leaping by her and slowly nudging her forward. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:26, January 11, 2016 (UTC) " I'm not even going to carry the brat," Ivy hissed, eyes wild as she tried not to betray her fear. The winds forced her to stagger sideways into Cliff, but she quickly pushed herself off. Lost souls in reverie 22:46, January 11, 2016 (UTC) The dark-coated tom let out a soft grunt as his deputy pushed off of him, but to his surprise, her touch embarrassed him, and made him feel a bit warm. In reply, he simply looked away, as if to hide his embarrassment.---Amber yelped in surprise, stiffly stumbling along as Soul nudged her, only to eventually pause and look at him with wide eyes. "...Thanks." 02:09, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Soul softly purred in reply, looking away. "Er, you're welcome?" He asked, oddly unsure about it all. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:12, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, you saved my life...Snaketooth." The diluted leader replied in an oddly soft tone. 02:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Ivy loped past, rolling her eyes as she passed Amber. Amber and love, who would have thought... Lost souls in reverie 02:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Soul flicked an ear, his gaze drawing past the dilute calico she-cat. He watched Ivy slowly stroll past, growling quietly. "Erm... I guess I did.." He meowed, slightly embarrassed. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:22, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Amber snorted softly, but in...a friendly manner, you could say? "Yes, yes you did. Now let's get moving before we're all torn to bits and or fried by lightning." 22:27, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Soul nodded in agreement, sighing softly so that Amber wouldn't be able to hear it. "Yes, let's get moving." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:41, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "Then let's hurry," the leader brushed past the tom, giving him a small shove in the process. 22:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Soul chuckled softly and nudged the dilute calico leader back, racing after her with a quick pace. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Talon moved to near the front of the group. ---- Dash started to lag a back a bit, mainly to keep an eye on Nocturne, and to be a little closer to Stella. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:20, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Cliff continued to race after Ivy. "...didn't know you were both fast and strong." He wheezed from behind, already growing tired. He was a fighter, definitely not a runner. 21:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ivy shrugged. And I didn't know you were so handsome, the words almost came out of her mouth before she stopped them. " We really need to get somewhere safe." Lost souls in reverie 21:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Turandot padded silenly around camp. Floria Tosca 02:12, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Talon was out hunting. The storm had finished a while ago, but they still had to be cautious due to the risk of floodwaters. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Amber sat in the make-shift camp, having just returned from a patrol to check up on the camp. Her pelt was soaked, but just from mud. Camp wasn't flooded or anything, rather a bit messed up. At sun-high, she would have a few patrols head back down to camp to start fixing things up. 02:59, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Dash sat near Stella. ---- Talon caught a squirrel. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:34, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Turandot followed Talon's scent trail to him and she watched him catch the squirrel. "Hey," she said. Floria Tosca 03:36, January 21, 2016 (UTC) (Talon's a she-cat) Nocturne fluffed out his black fur, he trainee charging out of camp after Cliff. 03:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) (^^) Talon turned to see Turandot. "Hi," the dark tabby mewed curtly as the squirrel lay on the ground, dead. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) "Can I hunt with you?" she asked coldly. Floria Tosca 03:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Talon flicked her tail. "Fine." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Strike was heading back to camp. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:08, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Turandot's eyes glittered. "Good," she mewed. The black she cat arched her back, and her silver stripes glittered. Floria Tosca 23:55, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay